A need exists for a versatile locking device that can be used to lock objects which are susceptible of being stolen or misappropriated. One example of such objects are bicycles.
Bicycles are parked in a wide variety of locations. Consequently, to be effective, a locking device for bicycles must permit locking the bicycles to fixed objects such as poles, bicycle racks, fences, etc. Furthermore, versatility dictates that such a lock be readily and permanently attachable to bicycles of different design and in locations thereon which do not interfere with operation of the bicycle. Locking devices that are not permanently attached, are often forgotten by the operator and some are constructed in a manner which renders them susceptible to tampering.